A-Spoon-Is-Born / MedievalPOC
Rabid SJW best known for creating the popular Tumblr medievalpoc, which is known on meme for its... less than rigorous historiography. Unfortunately treated as a credible historian by many parts of the wider internet such as Neil Gaiman (as mentioned here) and NPR (FFA discussion here). *GJ tells a depressed male blogger to kill himself. Quote: You’re not interesting, you’re just a source of mindless, pointless harm to other people who’d rather just step around you and keep on walking. I know a boy like you who drank bleach because he was “bored and wanted something interesting to happen”. *GJ castigates a Native tumblrite for posting a picture of himself wearing a tacky fake war bonnet...when cosplaying as the Apache Tracker fromWelcome to Night Vale. *GJ's actual photo shows her to be a different (and much...lighter) person than the picture she used on medievalpoc *GJ claims her father was Lakota from a Rez in Arizona... there are no Lakota reservations in Arizona. (To be fair, as this nonnie noted that could be a case where a comma would have been rather useful...) *GJ's claims that her Polska Roma grandmother was smuggled out of Germany in a suitcase by a White Jewish family is debunked by an actual Romani blogger. *GJ claims southern Italians are totally POC, talks over actual Italians, and presents as proof a painting that has been color-corrected to make the subject darker. *GJ wishes harm upon singer Tori Amos because Amos claims Cherokee ancestry (oh, the irony...especially since GJ used to say she was part Cherokee too, before she switched to the Lakota/Mexican/Romani story). Quote: And every time that bitch opens her mouth to talk, I just wanna pick up a brick and end it. SF_Drama links a few more of her greatest hits here: http://sf-drama.livejournal.com/3446023.html Nonnies have had many discussions (and arguments) about what the actual intended purpose of medievalpoc is and whether it is actually succeeding in that purpose, or simply giving wider exposure to a bully on a power trip. In any case, it has been proven over and over again that GJ/MPOC is not particularly interested in actual history. Some notable examples of her bad research include Failure to understand how periodization in art history works as detailed in this rebuttal to her rebuttal to someone's tutorial on specifically English fashions through the ages. (Meme discussion here and here) Gloryifing the Ottoman Empire and terrorist organization The Young Turks. (Meme discussion here) Claiming that political commissars of the Soviet Communist Party were an ethnic group of "Slavic people with Asiatic features" that were "singled out for the genocidal policies of the Nazis" when in fact commissar was a military rank, and the orders were to shoot prisoners of that rank, which had nothing to do with race. (Meme discussion here) Describing olive-skinned Italians as PoC/referring to them as Southern Italians when that coloration occurs all over Italy and is not considered racially different by actual Italians. Some Italian rebuttals here, with discussion of the discrimination Sicilians face regardless of skin pigmentation. (Meme discussion here) Claiming Beethoven was black, despite significant evidence to the contrary as mentioned on meme here. This tumblr post goes into GJ/MPOC's colorism, anti-Semitism, anti-Romani attitudes and general misunderstanding of her subject material. Category:SJ Warriors Category:SJ Wankers